


Party

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Sebastian Stan RPF, Sebastian Stan.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Sebastian sees the reader across the room at a house party but he's too shy to ask her to dance. Based off Beyonce's song "Party" ft. J. Cole





	Party

**_You a bad girl and your friends bad too, oh_ **

**_We got the swag sauce, she drippin’ swagu._ **

The music was pumping through the speakers at your friend’s house party and you were feeling the song. Your friend Casey decided to throw a party to celebrate your birthday and her new acting gig. Her place was full of your friends and some of the people she had been working with. People you knew passed by you and wished you happy birthday. 

You had seen some actors you were a fan of but so far you has steered clear of them, afraid of making a fool of yourself. Casey had introduced you to them when they first came in and they all seemed nice enough, wishing you a happy birthday. They had dispersed to mingle soon afterwards and  you went on with your night dancing and talking with your friends. 

You were on the floor, dancing to one of your favorite songs, feeling good, when another of your friends, Leah, leaned in and said “He’s watching you again.”

“Yeah right,” you said, but followed her eyes across the darkened living room to where she was looking. 

Sure enough, he was watching you, trying to be discreet about it while talking with his friends over in a corner. You smiled at him, feeling bolder now that you had a few drinks in you. He smiled back, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

His friends looked over to see what he was smiling at and once they spotted you dancing with your friend they decided to give him a push.

“Seb,” Chris said. “If you like her just go and dance with her.”

“Yeah don’t be so chicken, man.” Anthony piped up.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian said to them. “What if she pushes me away or something?”

“I don’t think she’ll do that.” Anthony mused. “Not the way she's smiling at you.”

Sebastian just stood there. Anthony rolled his eyes and Chris let out a huff and walked over to your friend Leah, asking her to dance. Anthony found Casey and led her out to the middle of the room, leaving Sebastian standing there.

You shrugged and walked towards him.

**_I may be young, but I’m ready_ **

**_To give you all my love_ **

**_I told my girls you can get it_ **

**_Don’t slow it down, just let it go_ **

“You want to dance?” You asked him. Why not? Your friends were taken, and it didn’t seem like he was going to ask you any time soon.

Speechless, he just nodded. You two moved to the beat of the Beyonce song now playing. You had to admit he was a good dancer. You were pleasantly surprised at the way he moved with you; and your mind started wondering what else his body could do with yours.

**_Your touch is driving me crazy_ **

**_I can’t explain the way I feel_ **

**_Top down with the radio on_ **

**_And the night belongs to us_ **

**_Just hold me close, don’t let me go_ **

He turned you around so that you were face to face with him and you stared into each other’s eyes. Both of you feeling the music, as if no one else was there.  When the song ended you two were still together dancing through two more songs.

When the last song ended you told him you needed to go outside for some air, because the room was hot from all the bodies. He nodded and took a step back, you grabbed his hand and pulled him out with you. You weren’t finished with him yet. You just needed to be alone with him for a while.

Finding a quiet spot on the side of the house, you leaned against the wall. He stood there watching you, taking the sight of you in. The simple green dress you were wearing that hugged your curves. You felt his eyes on you and looked up at him.

“See something you like?” You smirked; the drinks you had had loosened your tongue.

He blushed but walked over closer to you, putting his hands on your waist, pulling you against him. A slow song was playing and you could hear it through the walls. You began to sway along with it; his body moving along with yours. His hands moved down to your hips and you started grinding against him. Loving the feel of his body and the growing hardness you could feel against your thigh.

One of his hands slid further down to the hem of your dress, raising it a bit, the tips of his fingers playing with the inside of your thigh. You let out shuddering breath as his lips grazed your ear, moving your hair to the side so he could kiss you neck.

**_So in love_ **

**_I don’t care what they say_ **

**_I don’t care if they talking tomorrow_ **

**_‘Cause tonight’s the night_ **

**_That I give you everything_ **

**_Music knocking til the early light._ **

Neither of you cared if you got caught. His hands still on you, he looked down at you, then leaned down and kissed you. You stepped back until your back touched the wall of the house. His hand pushed your dress up around your hips and lifted one of your legs up to rest on his hip. 

As he kissed you from your lips down your jaw to your neck, sucking a mark there, his hand was busy exploring under your dress. Moving your panties to the side, his index finger probed inside your wet core, causing you to gasp. He added another as you started moving your hips, the pad of his thumb circling you sensitive nub. Your hand traveled up his back to tangle in his soft hair. Gently pulling at the locks as he moved his fingers in and out of you.

He covered your mouth with his, swallowing your loud moans. Moving your hands from his hair. You manovered it between your bodies to undo his pants, freeing his erection. You stroked it in your hand a bit. He removed his fingers from inside you, and lined himself up against you. He entered you slowly, kissing you at the same time, parting your lips with his tongue as he slid in deeper. 

You both moved together, like you had when you were dancing earlier. Your bodies in time with each other. Your hand gripping the back of his shirt, sliding up his neck, and back into his hair. His hand still holding your thigh, the other braced against the wall. 

You tilted your head back as he started hitting that spot inside you, moving your hips faster as you were coming close to your climax. His hand left your thigh to grip your ass, pulling you closer to him.

You both were close when you heard Casey calling your name.

“Y/N, where are you?”

You wanted to stop, but you couldn’t. The both of you too caught up.

“Maybe she’s over here.” That was Anthony’s voice.

“Shit,” Sebastian whispered, you didn’t know if it was from you or his friend looking for him. He started to slow, but you gripped him harder and whispered in his ear not to stop. Not now, not while you were so close. 

Picking up the pace, he started thrusting into you faster.

“So so close, don’t stop.” You moaned quietly into his ear.

Your friends’ voices were coming closer to you. 

Your orgasm washed over you and you leaned into him as you came. Feeling you tightening around him, caused him to climax. He pulled out quickly. You dropped your leg from around him and pulled down your dress, just as Casey and Anthony rounded the corner of the house.

You turned quickly to stand in front of Sebastian, as he turned away from them to do up his pants. You were flushed and sweaty, but thanks to the dim lights outside it didn’t show.

“Hey, we were looking for you two.” Casey said peering at you, wondering why you wouldn’t meet her eyes and why you looked so strange.

Chuckling lightly Anthony asked. “Did you two get the air you needed?”

He looked over at Sebastian who blushed slightly.

Casey smirked finally figuring out that look on your face. “Anyway let’s go in. You’re missing our party.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re right behind you.”

They both turned and walked away. Sebastian grabbed your hand, gave it a squeeze and kissed you again quickly. 

“We gotta do that again.” He said leading you back in.

You nodded.

**_See this that time of the week_ **

**_She like freak a leak and get naughty_ **

**_Cause la-di-da-di_ **

**_We like to party._ **


End file.
